Anything can happen
by Tellhound
Summary: Set 5-7 years after the show ended. Alec is in love with Max and he tells her that. She tells him she hate him even though she loves him. It's better than it sounds. Believe me. Just try to read and stop if you don't like it. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or the characters.

_**Authors note**__** 1:**_ Hello everyone. This is my first Dark Angel fiction ever. This is 5-7 years after the show ended. Please tell me what you think. R & R. Enjoy

_**Authors note**__** 2:**_ If any of my Nightmare or Hold On readers read this story I'm sorry I'm not updating those, but I have a serious case of writers block when it comes to them. Just be a little patient and I will try to upload any new chapters as fast as I can.

**Anything can happen**

Two days. For two days he had been sitting in the forest. He couldn't move and he couldn't speak. He was trapped in his own body and was not able to do anything. He was going to die there. He knew it. This was not how he had wanted to die. This wasn't how he had ever imagined he would die. He had always thought that he would die in the arms of the girl he loved. Actually he had planned on living forever. But then again; nothing is forever.

_God. I'm going to die__._

_I wish I could see Max one last time._

He let the last thought go. He knew that he would never see her again.

Where the hell was he? He hadn't showed up at work for two days. He hadn't answered all her calls and he hadn't opened the door when she had knocked. Probably he was just ignoring her after what had happened that night.

_I miss him._

Quickly she let that thought go. She couldn't miss him. She hated him. She had never liked him.

Alec felt the cold snow that came down on him and he got a flashback.

**Flashback****:**

Alec was walking alone in the forest not really knowing where he was going. He had been free for so many years, but he had never once just taken a walk. He had never wanted to, but this day there just was something. He had just taken a walk to get some time to think. He had to think of the dream he had dreamt. He had dreamt he had been together with Max. Did he really like her or was it just a dream? God he hoped it was nothing more than just a dream. He couldn't be in lobe with Max. Could he? Suddenly it started to snow and he realized he had come to an opened field where a girl stood all alone in the middle. At first he hadn't recognized her, but when he came closer he saw that it was Max. He walked up to her and said smiling: "Hi Max. What are you doing here?" She smiled back at him and said: "I usually come here when I have to think. What about you? Why are you here?"

"**I had some things to think about too." He looked her in the eyes and saw something he had never seen before. He couldn't explain what it was, but it made him sure. It was what made him realize that he was in love with her. He said: "I got to go." Then he turned around and went where he came from.**

**End of flashback.**

Alec tried to smile at the memory, but couldn't. What was wrong with him?

*******************************Anything Can Happen**************************

Max knocked on the door to Logan's apartment and waited for him to open. When no one opened she knocked again. Still no one opening.

After a few minutes she gave up and walked back to her motorcycle and went back to her place.

She woke up all sweaty and breathing hard. She had dreamt that Alec was in danger. Well, he had just been lying on the ground, but somehow she had just known he was in danger. But it was just a dream. Right? She got up from bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. She had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

He was tired. God he wanted to sleep, but he wasn't going to. He was afraid that if he fell asleep he would never wake up again. Even though two days ago had been the worst night in his life he didn't want to die. Even though it was that night two days ago that was the reason why he was lying there he didn't want to die. He just wanted to get away from everything and forget. To get over her.

**Flashback:**

**He had finally made up his mind. Tonight was the night he was going to tell her how he felt. He was going to tell the girl of his dreams that he loved her. ****Last time she had done something like that was with Rachel Berrisford and that was at least 6 years ago. He had been in love with Max for two years and now he was finally gonna tell her. She had always tried to get him to open up and tonight was the night he would do that. He knew exactly what she was going to say. She was going to say she didn't have the same feelings for him, but she liked him as a friend. That was what he thought she was going to say.**

**The walk from his place to her did only take 15 minutes. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard someone move inside and then someone opened. He looked smiling at Max and said: "Hi." Max looked annoyed at him and said: "What do you want?" She sounded angry. Alec's smile faded a little and he said: "There is something I have to tell you."**

"**Go away Alec. I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow."**

"**No, it can't. I have to tell you right now."**

"**What?"**

"**I… I know that you probably won't care and that you only want me as your friend, but there is something I have realized."**

"**What?"**

"**I love you, Max." Max laughed a little and said. ****"Yeah right. Funny Alec. Let's just continue hate each other. She stopped smile and said. "Don't ever come here again if there isn't an emergency. Did you think that a joke like that would make me stop hate you? Guess what; I still hate you." And with those words she closed the door. Alec turned around with tears in his eyes and started to walk away. After a couple of minutes he started to run. He ran in to the forest where he had been that day when he realized he loved her and it started raining.**

**End of flashback.**

She walked in to Jam Pony and up to Normal and said: "Where is Alec?" Normal looked at her and said: "I don't know. He's not here. If you see him tell him he's fired."

"Okay. If you see him tell him I'm gonna kick his ass for not doing his work. I have more important things to do than deliver letters all day long."

"Don't you think I have better things to do too than make sure everybody shows up at work and search for someone that I can hire instead of Alec?"

"Well, No. Yes. Maybe." Then she walked to her locker.

Max was all he could think of. Max was the one that could make it alright again. If she just knew where he was she could find a way to save him. Max. Pictures of her flashed before his eyes as he thought about all the things they had done together. Like the time they sat in a closet for over one hour together. Or the time when they had gone to that club to help a mermaid. Or when the big fight between humans and transgenic's was. After that everything had been different. The transgenic's could be with people now. Even they who looked like Joshua. Max had acted like a friend to him until he came to her that night. He never should have told her. He should have stayed quiet.

Max kissed Logan and said: "I love you." He looked her in the eyes and said: "I love you too." Max sat down on a chair and sighed. Logan sat opposite to her and said: "What is it?" Max looked at him and said: "Nothing."

"I know you Max and I know that it's something. Please tell me what's on your mind." Max sighed again and said: "I don't know. I just can't help it." 

"Help what?"

"I don't know. Alec is gone and I can't get rid of the feeling that something is wrong."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, probably, but…"

"We can search for him if you want to."

"Nah. He will probably show up again in a few days. He always does." She kissed Logan and stood up and said: "I have to go." And without saying goodbye she left.

God it was so cold. Couldn't it just end? Couldn't he just die? Almost three days had went since he came there. He would do anything for food, for being able to move, for seeing her again. He just wanted to get away from there. He was shivering. He would do anything to turn back the time. He just wanted to go back three days. Or maybe 6 years. That way he could stay at Manticore or at least go to some other city. He wished he never would have fallen in love with her.

"That's it. I'm going:" She stood up and everyone in the room looked at her. Sketchy Said: "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find Alec."

"I'm coming with you." He stood up and took his jacket. Max looked at everyone and said: "Anyone else that wants to follow?" Normal and Logan stood up and walked over to her. "Anyone else?" Now Joshua and Original Cindy walked over to her. She looked at Asha?" Asha shook ¨her head and said: "No. Never. Never ever. Not in a million years am I gonna help you find some idiot." She stood up and walked out to another room. Max turned to everyone and said: "Okay. Josh you go with Sketchy to every bar in the city, OC you go with Normal and Logan to every place you think he would go to and I take the forest." Before anyone got the chance to say anything she was out the door and on her motorcycle.

"ALEC! ALEC!" In the distance he heard someone call his name. He recognised the voice, but couldn't really remember who it was. It was a girl. That much he knew. "ALEC!" It was louder this time. "ALEC!" Now he realized who it was. It was Max. Max was looking for him. "ALEC!" She kept on getting closer all the time. "ALEC!" No, no, no. She was getting longer from him again. "ALEC!" Her voice started to fade. By some miracle Alec was able to scream: "MAX!" before everything went black.

"ALEC!" She screamed. "ALEC!" She had to find him. "ALEC!" Who was she kidding? IT was dark outside and she was in the forest. Did she really expect to find him here? "ALEC!" Maybe she should go back home and continue tomorrow. "ALEC!" Maybe he didn't want to be found. "ALEC!" Maybe he wasn't even in the country anymore. "ALEC!" Okay. That was it. She had to go home again. She turned around to go back where she came from when she suddenly heard someone scream: "MAX!" It was Alec. "ALEC!" She screamed again and started to run to where she had heard him scream: "ALEC!" She didn't get anymore answers. Had she heard what she wanted to hear?" Suddenly she tripped on something and fell to the hard ground. She sat up and turned around and got a little shock when she saw Alec lying on the ground and shaking violently.

Logan looked at the other two and said: "I don't think we ever gonna find him." OC said: "I don't understand why she wants to find him. I mean; all he has ever done is cause problems." 

"That's not true. He have saved my and Max life a couple of times."

"When and what did he do?"

"Um. Do you think we should get back home?"

"Logan. What happened?" his phone rang and he looked at the caller id and said: "It's Max. I have to answer." He answered the phone: "Hi Max." Max said: "Ihavefoundhimand…" Logan interrupted him and said: "Hey. Slow down. I can't understand what you are trying to say." Max took a deep breath and said: "I have found him. I found Alec. He… I… I can't get him to wake up. I don't know what to do." "Just tell me where you are and I will come as fast as I can." "I'm in the forest."

"He's not waking up. Why isn't he waking up? You told me he was going to wake up." Max said to Logan not letting him answer because she was talking so fast. Logan took her hand and made her look him in the eyes and said: "I never said that he was going to wake up. I said that there is a little chance that he is going to wake up."

"What's the different?"

"A little chance doesn't necessarily mean that he is going to wake up. Ever." Max got tears in her eyes and Logan said. "Why do you care so much about him?"

"Because he's mine friend."

"Oh really? 'Cause I remember it like the last time you saw him you told him you hated him." Max tried to get away from his grip, but Logan held her to hard. "Let me go." She said struggling to get away. He let her go and said. "Do you love him?" She looked surprised at him and said: "What? No. Of course not. I don't love him. I love you. I thought you knew that."

"I do, but…"

"What, Logan?"

"It's just. The last couple of weeks you have been so different."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you are different. You have changed."

"Well, Asha won't talk to me, Josh has left, Normal has fired me, Sketchy is who knows where, Alec is slowly fading away and you think I'm in love with him. Is it so strange to change then? Besides it's not like you have stayed the same either."

"I know."

"I guess everyone has changed."

"Yeah." They smiled and looked each other in the eyes and kissed. When they stopped the kiss Max said: "But one thing that hasn't changed is my feelings for you. I love you." Logan smiled and said: "I love you too."

"How could you think I was in love with Alec? All he ever does is cause problems."

Alec was standing by the door watching Max and Logan and he made sure that they couldn't see him. He heard Max say: "He's not waking up. Why isn't he waking up? You told me he was going to wake up." She was talking so fast that Logan couldn't answer. Logan took her hand and made her look him in the eyes and said: "I never said that he was going to wake up. I said that there is a little chance that he is going to wake up."

"What's the different?"

"A little chance doesn't necessarily mean that he is going to wake up. Ever." Alec didn't like the tone Logan was using, but Max didn't seem to notice. He saw that Max got tears in her eyes and he just wanted to run up to her and hug her. Logan said. "Why do you care so much about him?"

"Because he's mine friend." This made him smile. But why had she said what she said that night?

"Oh really? 'Cause I remember it like the last time you saw him you told him you hated him." Memories of that night flashed through his eyes. Max tried to get away from Logan's grip, but Logan held her to hard. "Let me go." She said struggling to get away. Alec wanted to run up to her and kick Logan's ass, but Logan let her go and said. "Do you love him?" She looked surprised at him and said: "What? No. Of course not. I don't love him. I love you. I thought you knew that."

"I do, but…"

"What, Logan?"

"It's just. The last couple of weeks you have been so different."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you are different. You have changed." It was true. She had changed.

"Well, Asha won't talk to me, Josh has left, Normal has fired me, Sketchy is who knows where, Alec is slowly fading away" If she just knew. "And you think I'm in love with him. I hate him. Is it so strange to change then? Besides it's not like you have stayed the same either."

"I know."

"I guess everyone has changed."

"Yeah." They smiled and looked each other in the eyes and kissed. When they stopped the kiss Max said: "But one thing that hasn't changed is my feelings for you. I love you." Hearing this broke Alec's heart and he walked back in to his room, but he could still hear Logan say: "I love you too."

Then Max said: "How could you think I was in love with Alec? All he ever does is cause problems."

20 minutes earlier.

Max sat on a chair in Alec's room. It had been two weeks and he still hadn't woken up yet. She took his hand and kissed it as she let out a few tears and said: "Is it my fault that you're dying? Was it because of what I said? I didn't mean it. I was just… I can't believe this. I should never have said what I said to you. Truth is that…God I'm so stupid. I should have told you. It's too late now, but I… I love you Alec." She kissed his hand again before she stood up and left the room. Alec slowly opened his eyes and whispered: "It's never too late."

Finally they would let him out from the hospital. Finally he could go home and pack his bag and leave the town and never come back again. He never wanted to see her again. He never wanted to see the town again. No he never wanted to see the country again. Maybe he could move to Bahamas or Hawaii. Anywhere but here.

Max walked in to Alec's hospital room and saw that the bed was empty. At first she got scared that he had died or something like that, but then she saw the letter with her name on it. She walked up to the bed and took the letter. Afraid of what he would have written she put it in a pocket and left the hospital.

He was standing outside the airport. He had made his mind. He didn't really want to leave America, but yet he was going to Spain. It was one hour before his flight would go, but he knew it would take time to check in.

Max sat down on her bed and took out the letter from her pocket. She sat there for a few minutes and just looked at it before she finally decided to open it. She took out a paper and she read quietly to herself: Dear Max. _I'm _sorry for everything. I should never have left Manticore. I never realized that I only caused problems. For a couple of days ago right before I woke up you told me you loved me. Was that the truth or did you just say that? You know, it doesn't matter. I want you to go on with your life and forget you ever met me. I'm really sorry for everything. Normally I would stay to say goodbye, but I just had to get away from everything and move on. That's why I'm leaving for Spain tonight. You have two choices. Either you come too the airport and stop me from going or you can stay home with Logan and just forget that you ever knew me. If you chose to stop me I suggest that you hurry up. My flight goes at 10 tonight. If you chose to stay home I want you to know that I loved you with my whole heart. Love Alec.

He sat on the plane looking out the window. It was 5 minutes before the flight would start. She had a little time left to make it, but since she wasn't here already she would probably not come or she hadn't even opened the letter yet. Whichever he didn't care. Soon he would be in Spain and he could move on. Soon he could just forget. But would he really be able to just forget her? Would he be able to move on? Did he do the right to leave? Should he get off the plane while he still has the chance? No. This was something he had to do. This was what he needed to do.

Almost there. She was almost there. Gate 3. The only plane to Spain was going from gate 3. 3 minutes left. She had to make it. Fast she ran outside to the planes and saw the one to Spain. She saw Alec through one of the windows and got tears in her eyes when she saw that he looked at her, but didn't get up to go out to her. She was on her way to run to the flight when the engine on it started and began to leave. She had been too late. She was too late. She didn't care who saw her she just broke down on the ground and started to cry.

2 minutes. Now he was sure he never would see her again. She wasn't coming. He knew that now. He got tears in his eyes and suddenly he saw her. Max had come. She had come, but to late. He didn't stand up to go out to her. He just sat there as the engine started and began to leave. Then when he knew she couldn't see her anymore he let out a few tears and whispered: "I love you Max. I hope you will be happy with him and I hope I will see you again."

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Hi everyone. What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. Should I make this in to a two-shot? Should I do a sequel? Should I just make it longer, but still let it be a one-shot? Tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or the characters.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Hi everybody. Um. I know I said this was an A/M story but it never ended up with them together so I decided to make this in to a two-shot. I hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think. Enjoy.

**Anything can happen**

It had been 3 years since he last was in that city. 3 years since he last was in that country, He had promised himself he would never return there. So what was it that had gotten him to take the first plane from America? Why was he returning when he had said he never would? The plane landed and slowly he made his way out.

Max smiled at OC and said: "So this is it. In one hour I won't be Max Guevara anymore. In one hour I will be Max Cale instead. I can't believe I'm actually getting married with Logan." OC Looked at Max and said: "Me neither."

"What do you mean?" Max wasn't smiling anymore.

"You and Logan where together and broke up so much that I didn't think you two would actually last one year and now getting married."

"We got an ending on our problems."

"But I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"You tell people that you are happy with Logan and you tell him you love him but I just… You don't look happy. Or you do. You smile a lot but the smiles never really reach your eyes. I can always see the sorrow in your eyes. I can always the tears you want to cry since Alec left. You where in love with him and you still are. Getting married to Logan is just something you want to do so you can forget Alec."

"You are crazy. I love Logan with my whole heart and whether you like it or not I'm getting married to Logan. Today. And you or no one else can stop it. I'm getting married to Logan and that's it." She was mad now. She looked down on the floor and blinked away her tears. Now for the first time in one year she was unsure. Did she really love Logan Cale?

Alec walked in to Jam Pony and saw that it was almost empty. Only Sketchy was there. Alec walked slowly up to him and said: "Hey." Sketchy that was reading a book for the moment looked up to his old friend and smiled and said: "Alec? I never thought you would come back."

"I wasn't going to come back."

"Then why are you here?"

"Honestly?" Alec sighed and said: "I don't know. Where is everyone?"

"At Max's wedding."

"Wedding? Max is getting married? With who?"

"With Logan."

"Logan? Logan who? Logan Cale?"

"Uh huh. They are getting married in one hour in the old church."

"You know I just remembered I had something to do. See you later. Before Sketchy got the chance to understand what he was going to do he was already out the door and halfway to the church.

Soon it was over. Soon she would be his husband. All she had to do was stand there and wait until she had to say I do. But that was the problem. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get married with him anymore. She should never have talked to OC. If she never would have talked to OC she would have been sure she wanted to get married to him. But she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure if she loved him. She wasn't sure she had ever loved him. So she faked a smile and pretended she was sure she wanted to do this. There was nothing else she could do. Not now, not here, not ever.

He was standing outside the church now. He knew what he was about to do but he didn't know if he really wanted to do it. She was happy. She was getting married. He could not ruin it. Could he?

This was it. It was only seconds until she had to decide if she would be Max Cale or if she would break Logan's heart and continue to be Max Guevara. The priest asked the big question and Max opened her mouth and said: "I…" She didn't get the chance to say anymore before Alec came bursting through the big wooden doors and said: "Don't do it Max." Everyone stared at Alec and people started to whisper with each other. Logan looked angry at Alec and said: "Get the hell out from here." Alec walked closer and said. "No. I won't go until I get to talk with Max." He looked at Max and walked closer to her. Max met his eyes for a second before she had too look away. If she would have looked him in the eyes for just a second longer she would have started crying. Not because he ruined the wedding and not because she hated him so much for everything. She would have cried for how much she had missed him. For all the heartbreak he had caused her. For leaving. Logan looked at Alec with an expression on his face that could kill and said: "Get the hell out of here or I swear to God I will kill you." Alec just kept his eyes on Max as he said: "No. I need to speak to Max." The next thing that happened no one would have expected. Logan walked up to Alec and hit him hard. Then the next second they both were lying on the floor and fighting each other. No one did anything to stop them. Not even Max. Instead she just looked at them for a moment before she walked out from the church and jumped on her motorcycle and drove away in her beautiful white dress she had been sewing herself.

Okay. He was doing this. He had to do this. It was now or never. He burst through the big wooden doors and said: "Don't do it Max." Everyone stared at him and he heard how people started to whisper with each other. Logan looked angry at him and said: "Get the hell out from here." Alec walked closer to him and said. "No. I won't go until I get to talk with Max." He looked at Max and walked closer to her. Max met his eyes for a second before she had too look away. Alec knew she looked away so she wouldn't start to cry. He didn't know if it was because he ruined the wedding or if it was for the heartbreak and leaving. Or if there was some other reason but he knew she would have started to cry. Logan looked at Alec with an expression on his face that could kill and said: "Get the hell out of here or I swear to God I will kill you." Alec just kept his eyes on Max as he said: "No. I need to speak to Max." What Logan did next wasn't something Alec ever thought Logan would do. Logan walked up to Alec and hit him hard. Then the next second they both were lying on the floor and fighting each other. No one did anything to stop them. Not even Max. From the corner of his eyes Alec could see that Max walked away and out from the church.

There she was sitting all alone. She was sitting on the roof on the highest building in the town. She was sitting there all alone in her wedding dress crying. She hadn't been up here since Alec had left that time three years earlier. She had even forgotten about the place until now. It was the place she had always gone to when she felt like she needed to be alone. She looked down at her dress and saw that it had been dirty from the ride there. Grate. Now she had to throw it away. She had worked on this dress for six weeks and now it was ruined. But it didn't matter. She would probably not get married after what just had happened anyway. Maybe she should do as Alec had done. Just leave. Leave the country. But if she really would leave she would never ever come back in a million years. She had lived here her whole life and she hated it here. Why should she stay?

Okay. So just bursting in to the church maybe hadn't been the best thing to do but at least he had stopped the wedding. The only problem now was that Max was no where to be found. Everyone had searched for her everywhere but no one had found her. But that was just Max. If she didn't want to be found no one could find her. Then when she didn't want to be alone anymore she would come back. Alone. Alone? What was it with that word? Alec thought about it for a few minutes until he realised something. Then he started to run. He had to get to her before she would go somewhere else.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. It didn't matter. It didn't matter that she had been there long enough for the dark to come and for her to stop cry. It didn't matter that it had started to rain. Nothing mattered now. Not after what had happened. Maybe they never were meant to be. Maybe this was a sign. No. No it wasn't. It couldn't be. She didn't believe in that kind of things. There was no such thing as destiny and getting signs. Suddenly she heard his voice from behind her saying: "I knew I could find you." She stood up and looked at the man behind her and said: "Leave me alone Alec. I don't have time for this." She avoided to look him in the eyes. Alec Said: "I think you have time because whatever you are thinking about doing you are never going to do it."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He moved closer to her.

"Please Alec. Just go away." He moved even closer to her and said: "Um let me think about that. No." He moved closer to her again." She looked down on the ground and said: "I mean it Alec. Go." This time he didn't say anything. She thought he maybe had listened and actually left her alone but then suddenly she could feel his warm breath against her neck. She turned around and said: "Don't do this." She was still looking down on the ground as he said: "Do what?" He laid his arms around her and she looked up at him. She looked him in the eyes and almost smiled at his beautiful green eyes she had missed so much. He leaned closer to her and kissed her. At first she just stood there but then she kissed him back and started to draw his hand through his blonde but yet sand brown hair. Suddenly she realised what she was doing and pushed him away and said: "No I can't. This is wrong. I'm engaged Alec." She moved further away from him and continued: "You should never have come back." Alec looked down on the ground. Then he looked back up at her and said: "I know. I don't even know why I came back from the beginning. It was just a spontaneous thing. I'm sorry. I really am but I can't just leave now without telling you that I still love you and that I never should have left. I'm sorry. I promise that I will leave and this time for good." He walked past Max and was on his way to the stairs down when Max suddenly stopped him by taking a grip on his arm. He turned around and she let go and said: "Don't be sorry Alec. I love you too but you had your chance. It's too late. You can stay if you want to because when I'm married to Logan we are going to move to Kansas. But if you stay you have to promise that you never talk to me again and that you won't ruin my wedding if Logan still wants to marry me."

"Oh believe me. He wants to marry you." Alec didn't look at Max. He just couldn't.

"Alec look at me." He looked at her and she said: "I'm going to miss you." He looked down and then back up to her and said: "Do you even love Logan." A few seconds of silent past before Max said: "Yes. I love Logan."

"Then why did it take so long to answer?"

"Bye Alec." She walked past him and down the stars. Then she jumped on her motorcycle and drove away.

He shouldn't have come. He should never have got on that plane. He should have understood he could never get her. He had left. He had been an idiot. He looked at all the planes flying on the sky wondering where he would go next. But he couldn't stop think about that night she told him she still loved him. He had almost hesitated before saying she loved Logan too. She probably didn't love Logan. She just didn't want to feel lonely anymore. Tonight she would get married to Logan. She would say yes to a man she didn't even love. And why? Because Alec had left her. As he was going in to the airport he realised what he had to do. He couldn't let Max do the mistake and marry Logan. He just couldn't. He turned around and started to run the fastest he could. It was four hours until the wedding and he had to stop it once and for all.

Once again she was standing there in the white dress. The flowers in her hand and Logan to her left. The priest was talking but she didn't really pay much attention to it. Soon it would be her turn to say I do or I don't. She didn't really know what she was going to say. After meeting Alec on the roof she wasn't really sure if she really wanted to do this anymore.

Once again he was standing outside the church. He wanted to get in and tell her what horrible mistake she was on her way to do but if this was what she wanted to do he had to let her. He couldn't ruin her wedding again. He just couldn't.

It was her turn. She had to say yes or no in just a few seconds. Everyone looked at her and the priest asked the big question. She too a deep breath and said: "I don't." She turned to Logan and said: "I'm sorry. But I just can't. It wouldn't be right. I'm really sorry." She started to walk through the church and she gave the flowers to someone that was sitting there. Before she walked outside and saw Alec. She walked up to him with a big smile on her face and kissed him. He pulled away, smiled and said: "I guess you said no." She nodded and said: "I said no and it felt grate. Now it can be you and me."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Here and now."

"I want to marry you. I really do. But not here and not now."

"But you will marry me?"

"Yes."

"Good." They kissed and for the first time in their whole life they knew they where meant to be.

"Come on Alec. The kids are waiting." Max said to Alec with a smile. Alec walked up to her and said: "I think they can stay with OC and Sketchy a few more minutes." Then he kissed her. She pulled away and said: "No. They can't. They where only going to baby sit Carole and Matt until 8. It's half past seven now. Come on." She walked out to their car and sat down in the passenger side. Soon after that Alec came and sat down beside her. He started the car and said: "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful wife as you?" She looked at him and said: "I don't know. You tell me." They kissed and then they went to pick up their two beautiful 3 year old twins.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ What did you think?


End file.
